


Take a Breath

by AnimuzNani



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Best Friends, Canon Character of Color, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Child Abuse, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I DO have some chatfics tho!, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, Like really slow, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Whooo thisll be a wild ride, and original yay i guess, but not too spicy, comment if you want em, lotsa lotsa diversity, more to come when i feel like it eh, not THAT slow but like s l o w, sorry bout that, whooo new story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimuzNani/pseuds/AnimuzNani
Summary: Jules was scared for Freshman year, she doesn't have any friends and doesn't have any confidence either. Hopefully this school year will change that.-------------Just some story I wrote. I wanted diversity in my characters and I wanted to try posting something good. Hopefully it lives up to your expectations. Criticism is welcome. It might not update a lot, but let's see if that changes.((DISCONTINUED— MIGHT BE REMADE IN THE FUTURE))





	Take a Breath

Jules shuffled in bed. She jumped a little after hearing the door creaking open. She squinted her eyes so that her sister could think she was still sleeping. It never worked though, this time was not an exception.

Katie (Jules' sister) pouted as she saw Jules still in bed. Katie is a bright kid for her age, she knows what's what, she's also REALLY bossy. She usually wore something simple. Katie almost always wears those overall-dresses. Her hair was a shade of dark brown, on the lighter side. Her eyes were green and she always made her dads style her hair with pigtails.

Jules sighed and turned away from her sister as she saw her crossing her arms. "Hey, Jules! Wake up!" Katie huffed, she rolled her eyes as she saw Jules still facing towards the wall.

"Ugghhhh,-" Jules groaned, barely opening her eyes, she sat up and turned to her sister but immediantely lied down again, both hands hanging off the bed "-It's a Saturday...."

Jules sat up to see her father walk in anf stand beside Katie, his name was Nathan. Nathan is a very kind and caring person, but like any parent, he has his strict side too. He has brown, not-that-long-but-is-kinda-going-there-kinda-curly hair. He has green eyes like Katie and had the tiniest bit of goatee around his mouth. He wears literally anything that looks cute or cool to him, but usually just wears t-shirts with little designs, sometimes he wears skirts when he feels like it. He also loves dad jokes but that's besides the point.

"No, it's not young woman. Now get up, your father cooked you breakfast." Nathan instructed.

"I don't wanna,-" Jules retaliated, still in bed "-highschool can go suck a di-"

"Hey! Language, your sister is here." Nathan shook his head. "It's your first day in a new school! As a freshman!" Nathan tried to help Jules about going to Star School.

You see, Star School is a prestigious school that caters to all levels including college. That means only the best people can go there, even the preschoolers are well behaved. So basically, Jules was terrified of going.

She lifted her brow and hummed in question with a deadpan look on her face.

Nathan rubbed his forehead in annoyance but agreed, "Okay, you're right. That sounds horrible."

"Hello!? Both of you!-" Katie yelled from outside. She somehow got downstairs without Jules or Nathan noticing "-Papa's getting mad!" Katie singsonged the word "mad".

Nathan chuckled a bit, he gestured for Jules to go down while he was going out the door, "C'mon. We're all waiting."

Jules grumbled but bowed her head and agreed ".......Fffffffffffine."

Nathan smiled and went ahead first. Jules just layed down on her bed for a few minutes, thinking about what's going to happen.

_"What if people hate me? What am I going to where? Should I take the bus? No, wait if I do that I'll look like a loser. Wait, but I get sweaty everytime I walk to school, this one is farther than any school I went to too. Should I talk to people in the bus? Maybe I should-"_

Her thoughts were cut off after her other father yelled for her to come down. Jules jumped and got her thoughts together and replied to him.

"Coming!" She yelled back, finally getting out of her room.

As she went down the stairs, she couldn't help but notice all the horrible feelings she's feeling, and the thoughts she's thinking. What would happen to her while at school? Would she get bullied? All those questions have been swirling around her head and it made her feel even worse than before. She tried to ignore it as her foot landed on the final step.

Jules saw her other dad, Miles, making breakfast. She just calls him pops instead of dad. That's reserved for Nathan.

Miles has black hair and blue eyes. He has a really dry and dark sense of humor but can brighten you up with his smile. His favorite color is black, and he wears black, a lot. He's very sarcastic, but very caring. Miles also doesn't care about gender roles. He says cinnamon rolls are better, which the whole family agrees with, 100%.

Miles, preparing breakfast for everyone, glanced at Jules then looked back down on what he was doing.

"I was wondering how long you'd stay up there." Miles smirked to himself, Jules rolled her eyes.

"I was just.... thinking." She explained.

"Uh huh..." Miles raised a brow, then continued putting eggs on the family's plates before sitting down on the table.

Jules walked to the table and sat down.

There was silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable, just hallow. Everyone was eating quietly, which was okay for them.

"Soooo, how was your sleep?" Miles asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Sucky." Jules replied, playing with her food. "Why do I have to go again?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know....." Nathan said sarcastically, taking a bite out of a piece of bread. "Maybe it's because you begged for us to let you go there."

"UGH. W-Why did I have to do that?" Jules put her head in her hands, thinking, _“If I never did that then I would've been more comfortable"_.

Nathan and Miles giggled while Katie hummed teasingly. Nathan patted Jules on the back and encouraged her that everything will be alright. Everyone finished eating when Miles got up from his seat and started to collect the plates. They ate breakfast surprisingly fast, well except for Jules. She ate slowly, as per usual.

Miles collected all the plates, except Jules', and brought them to the sink to wash. Nathan on the other hand, started to fix the dining room. Katie got up and prepared the thing she needed to bring for school. Jules was still playing with her food while the others were doing their work.

"You know, I went to Star School too. It's where I met your dad." Miles chuckled while doing the dishes. He smiled to himself remembering the first time he met Nathan.

Nathan turned around and smiled as well. "Yeah, I had to bring you to the office for being a bad boy." Nathan winked, earning a fake gag from both Katie and Jules.

Miles rolled his eyes. "Ugh, all I did was run in the halls. Nothing serious **"Mr. President"** , besides you're the one who almost got us expelled." He smirked as he finished washing the last plate. Nathan flushed and began fumbling with his words.

"Wow, would you guys stop flirting for one second?-" Jules asked, annoyed but smiling, "-You two are adults, you know."

Nathan giggled "Now, who said we were adults? That's kinda funny."

"True, true." Miles agreed.

"Hey, both of you." Jules said to get their attention. Both of them hummed in question.

"That's gay."

"Yes, that's why we're married." Miles said matter-of-factly, which made Nathan blush a little.

Everyone chuckled as they finished cleaning up. Jules finally ate something.

Katie stomped her foot and tugged Jules' sleeve forcefully, "Jules! You'll be late!!! Take a shower!!!"

Jules smiled and ruffled Katie's hair as she went upstairs to take a quick shower. Katie stuck out her tongue and ran to change her own clothes too.

Jules opened the bathroom door then closed it. Now, here comes the hardest part of starting the day. Trying not to take a two hour shower. Since most of intrusive thoughts occur there, it was hard to snap back into reality and notice that the bus left 30 minutes ago and that your parents are trying to kick the door open. It happened once and she doesn't want it to happen again.

Thankfully, that didn't happen since she was too focused on making actual friends than being late and having to awkwardly stand there when introducing yourself. That doesn't mean those thoughts were gone though, they whispered behind her ear saying _"You shouldn't even go, no one would want you there anyway."_ and _"Nobody likes you and your stupid personality."_ She obviously tried to shake it off but it always came back, stronger than before and swirling around her mind. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom and in to her bedroom.

She decided to wear something different today, to at least make a first impression on people. She decided to wear this cream colored sweater and a striped skirt. It went with her hair and eyes. Her hair was long black and with a strand of purple on her bangs that covered her left eye. Her eyes were really dark purple, you'd have to be really close to her face to see even a tint of purple.

Jules looked at herself and shook her head. It wasn't good enough, it also was too late because Katie barged in to her room and placed Jules' shoes in front of her, demanding to put them on already. Jules sighed as she put the shoes on and grabbed her bag.

 **BEEP BEEP.** The horn of the bus honked as Jules finished putting both her shoes on.

"Jules! The bus is here!" Nathan reminded, as if the loud honking of the bus wasn't enough to warn her. "Coming!" Jules replied.

She ran down the stairs, almost slipping on a step before regaining her balance. She opened the front door before turning around to Nathan's soft voice. "Hey, are you sure you want to take the bus? We can drive you there if you want."

Jules shook her head. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine! I'm sure of it. It would be nice to walk to school though..."

Miles raised his brow and crossed his arms. "Nope, you're not going to walk to school, that place is a fuckhole to get to-"

Nathan quickly covered Miles' mouth as Katie waked to the front door.

"Language."

"Sorry."

Jules snickered. The bus honked one more time to signal Jules. "Shit." She whispered quietly so no one could hear.

"I-I got to go." Jules said nervously. "Seriously, I g-gotta go."

"Good luck!!!" Katie cheered, one of the rare moments that she supports Jules directly. Jules smiled as she ran to the bus. She waved goodbye before getting to front of the bus.

The bus doors opened and Jules gulped, she took a step in and entered the bus. She was nervous. The bus doors closed behind her. Students were chattering and barely any seats were empty. A few seats had open spots so she rushed to get one.

When she bumped into someone.

The girl was also trying to find a seat since she's been standing up for a while. The bus students stopped talking for a bit but then started again as if nothing happened.

 _"Fuckfuckfuckfuck."_ Jules thought. Her mind was racing. Filled with anxious thoughts. She thought she was going to have a panic attack right then and there. Hands sweaty, heart beating fast, shaking, she doesn't know what to do.

"Hey, you okay?" The girl asked, already standing, and lending a hand to help Jules up.

Jules impulsively took her hand and then realized what she'd done.

"Oh my God, I'm s-so sorry! Hereletme h-help-" She stuttered out.

"Hey, hey, breathe. I'm not mad. It's fine I got my bag and stuff, care to sit with me?" The girl's voice was calm and very collected.

"O-okay....." Jules agreed, still shaking and still sweaty. _"This is embarrassing..."_

The two people finally found two empty seats and sat down. It was awkward, very awkward. People were talking but they both just sat there for a while.

"Um...." The girl said, breaking the silence between the two. "My name is Kori, Kori Mellow." She said with a wide smile "Yes, Kori with a “k”. What's yours?" The girl now named Kori asked.

"O-Oh.... Um. I-I'm J-Jules Lime. Sorry for bumping into you e-earlier." She blurted out loud.

"No, no it's fine." Kori smiled gently. "It was my fault, honestly."

"Haha.... yeah..." Jules could only reply with a weak voice. Still shivering. Kori noticed but didn't want to disturb Jules furthur.

It was quiet for a while. Jules examined Kori and what she looked like. That might've seemed weird though. She had long blonde wavy hair, green eyes, and an oval shaped face. She wore a brown jacket over a white tank top, her pants were dark blue and had a star design on the right leg. Jules jumped when Kori suddenly said something.

"So....." Kori trailed. "I heard Star is a really good place to study, huh?"

Jules realized that Kori was trying to make small talk, emphasis on trying because Kori was smiling nervously.

"O-Oh! Yeah... heh. My......... parents used to study th-there..." Jules said with a trying look. She wanted to say 'dads' but that was too risky. What if Kori was homophobic? What if she hated the fact that Jules' dads were married? Again, questions swirled around her mind. But she tried to push it back as far as she could.

Kori looked a bit confused on why Jules paused a bit before the word "parents" but shrugged it off and replied to Jules' statement. "Really? It took forever to get in to this school. The exams-- entrance exams were really hard."

Jules nodded and agreed. "Yeah, I agree. Th-There were a few questions that just didn't make sense to me. I g-guess the reason why I g-got in is bec-cause my parents went there." She sulked.

"Hey, don't put yourself down. You probably aced the test, or at least got less mistakes than me." Kori nudged Jules' side with her elbow, trying to cheer Jules up.

"H- yeah, th-anks." Jules smiled gently.

The ride was quiet from then on, the silence between the two was comfortable to say the least. They both just listened to the sounds around them. It had been at least 20 minutes until the bus arrived.

They both waited until most of the kids got out since it was really crowded. After the crowd went out, Kori got out of the seats first and lended a hand to Jules. Jules reluctantly took the hand and Kori pulled her out of the bus quickly.

As they got out their eyes widened. The school was huge. Really huge. Five times bigger than Jules' old school. There were at least 8 buildings, a garden, a gym and more. There was a fountain in the middle of the entrance. This place could've been a resort.

"Woah..." Kori whispered under her breath.

"It's.... big.... very big." Jules mumbled.

They went inside. The bus dropped them off at Building 4 which was for the highschool department. It was really crowded. People were talking everywhere. Jules was shaking, there was too much people in the room. Kori looked over to where Jules was and put on a worried face, "Hey, are you okay?"

Jules got startled and looked over nodding, "Y-yeah... I'm fine."

"Well, okay then... I have go- get to class. See you later?"

Jules nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah, s-see you later."

Kori ran to where her class was, or at least where her locker was. The building itself was big, she probably would get lost since this is her face day but Jules didn't mention that to her.

Now, Jules was all alone. She gulped as she tried to navigate through the halls. Her hands were shaking, her heart beating fast, she felt like crying. Not really an unusual occurrence.

"Excuse me." A voice said.

Jules turned around to find a girl, a bit older than her I think. Around 5 feet she stood and had a ponytail on with glasses. The girl's hair was black, and wore a plaid long-sleeved shirt with dark blue pants.

"Are you lost?" She tilted her head.

"Oh! U-Um.... yes...." Jules defeatingly said.

The girl gave her a map of Building 4 or the "Meteor Building", a weird name but let's not focus on that. "Here, a map. Most people get lost on their first day so the teachers don't give out late slips. That doesn't mean you should be late for class though. I'm Minsty, or Min for short. I'm a Junior."

Jules looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh, w-wow! Thank you! U-Um. I'm Julian, or Jules."

Min smiled and nodded, she headed to her homeroom upstairs.

Jules was still anxious, but hey, she has a map! That didn't help at the fact that there was so many people suffocating her. She tried to find a quiet spot to look for her homeroom.

"I don't know where to go... where is my homeroom?" Jules panicked. She fumbled with her clothes, trying to calm down. Eventually, her breathing steadied, heart still beating at a faster rate than usual.

She looked down at the map and found her homeroom on the other side of the building. She sighed and started to walk. "This might take a while."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It'll be slice of life before drama kicks in, of course ;))))). I have ALOT of angst prepared, my own story made me cry. This will be slow to update, sorry about that. Thanks for reading. As always, I would love to see your thoughts and criticism. Thank you!!!
> 
> ((DISCONTINUED— MIGHT BE REMADE IN THE FUTURE))


End file.
